Mice
by EastSeaFishy
Summary: Donghae's got a fear of mice? Find out what happens when the child-like Donghae and the hyperactive leader Leeteuk pair up to try and catch a mouse that's run loose in Donghae's room. A Super Junior crack fic - Leeteuk/Donghae


Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior. I'm just queen of mice. And fish. *Shot'd*

Donghae's got a fear of mice? Find out what happens when the child-like Donghae and the hyperactive leader Leeteuk pair up to try and catch a mouse that's run loose in Donghae's room. Crack fic. LeeHae

* * *

"AHHHH Hyung!" Donghae screamed as he ran around Leeteuk in circles, hands on his head, grabbing his hair. Leeteuk just laughed.

"Donghae, you're so cute. What are you afraid of? It's just a mouse." Leeteuk watched as the pure white mouse followed Donghae around the room.

Donghae grabbed a shoe from the foot of his bed and turned around. The mouse on the floor squeaked and ran through Donghae's legs. Donghae tried to follow the mouse through his legs and ended up losing his balance, falling down on the floor. Agitated and scared, he popped off the floor and chased the mouse around the room.

"Wait, wait! Donghae! What are you doing?" Donghae stopped running and looked at his happy leader. "You're not trying to kill it are you? Give me the shoe. I'll show you how to deal with mice."

Leeteuk set the shoe back down at the foot of the bed and shut the door to Donghae's room, effectively trapping them in with the mouse.

"First, we never kill. Just try to catch it using your bare hands."

"Teukie, that doesn't seem very reasonable." Donghae noted.

"Who's the hyung here?" Leeteuk asked him, ruffling his hair.

"Fine…"

"Alright, so then let's get started."

Leeteuk spotted the mouse in a corner.

"Watch me, Hae."

He slowly crept up to the mouse and when he was within two feet, he lunged…. And missed, crashing into the wall.

"Hyung!" Donghae cried. "Are you okay?"

"Oh… what happened?" Leeteuk asked as he held his head in his hands. "Oh, where's the mouse?"

"You don't seem to be very good at this Teukie. Let me try!" Donghae giggled enthusiastically, as if this were some new game. Quietly creeping up on the mouse, he pounced on it. The mouse shot through his open arms and Donghae lay sprawled on the bed.

* * *

"Do you hear something?" Shindong asked his company.

"Nope." Kangin replied.

"Huh?" Ryeowook asked.

* * *

"Donghae! There it goes! Catch it!" Leeteuk screamed as he and Donghae ran towards to mouse, crashing into each other. Donghae stumbled up and staggered after the mouse, bumping into his dresser.

Leeteuk saw the mouse by Donghae's foot and dived at it, crashing into Donghae's leg. Donghae's leg buckled under force of the crash and he fell backwards over Leeteuk who was hunched over on the floor.

Both of them helped each other up.

"Ahh!" Donghae screamed, pointing at Leeteuk's right foot. "Mouse!"

Leeteuk's gaze shot to his foot as he bent down to pick the mouse up. The mouse scurried away with Leeteuk hot on it's trail and Donghae hot on his. The mouse ran under the bed and out the other side, so Leeteuk jumped over Donghae's bed and when Donghae tried to follow, his foot caught on a blanket and he fell into Leeteuk's back, both of them crumpling to the ground.

* * *

"There, do you hear that?" Shindong asked again.

"That incessant thumping that's disturbing my reading?" Kangin growled.

"It's coming from Donghae's room!" Ryeowook chirped. "What is he doing in there?"

Just then, the manager walked into the dorms.

"Ah! Hyung!" Ryeowook continued on, grabbing the manager's attention. "Something weird is going on in Donghae's room. It sounds like he's been crashing into a lot of things. Do you think he's okay?"

"I'll go check on him." The manager said as he walked off down the hall.

* * *

After many bumps and bruises, Donghae and Leeteuk finally managed to corner the mouse and catch it. Holding in securely in his hands, Leeteuk held it up to Donghae's face.

"Isn't he a cutie?" Leeteuk asked happily through his panting. Donghae stroked the little creature's head.

"Yea, he really is pretty cute when I look at him… It's good there's only one of him though. It took us so much time to catch him; can you imagine how much trouble it would be if there were more?"

"I wonder where he came from though. He doesn't seem like a regular house mouse. Those are usually brown aren't they?"

Donghae pulled a cracker out from a box on his dresser and fed it to the mouse. He giggled contentedly as he watched the mouse devour it whole.

"I guess mice really aren't that bad after all!" He sighed happily.

* * *

Sungmin and Kyuhyun cackled evilly as they peered at Leeteuk and Donghae through the crack in the closet door. They opened the latch to the cage, releasing all the white mice they had been hiding in Donghae's closet.

The mice poured like a torrent from the crack in the closet door and swarmed around on the floor, just as the manager walked into Donghae's room.

"AHHHH Hyung!" Donghae and Leeteuk screamed as they dropped the first mouse and ran around the manager in circles, hands on their heads, grabbing their hair. The manager just looked at the mice, completely dumbfounded.

* * *

Author's Comments: I guess you could say this was supposed to resemble a cartoon or something. Anyway, I had fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoyed it! Topic 66 of 100.


End file.
